Boome Marines
The Boome marines are an independant mercenary organization based on the planet Boome. Traicing their origins from a failed experiment to create a super soldier, today they are among the more prominent and infamous mercenaries in known space. History Project Meta. Not much is known about the early years of the Boome marines. Even the name of their creator is erased from any known database. He is simply known as Father. What is known is that at the start of the 24th century, a project was started. Project Meta was started with the purpose of combining different animal and alien features to the human body. With the end result being a super soldier able to operate in any enviroment without the need of additional equipment and to serve as shock troops. The experiment produced many failed combinations and several project leads losing their lives due to said combinations. As such it was deemed a failure and closed down. Where others saw a failure, Father saw potential. As such, he took whatever he could and resumed his work on the death world of Boome, sinking his family fortune in this project. With the aparent lack of voulenteers for the experiment to continue, he resorted to cloning to gain new subjects. Eventually the lack of money for funding started to hit hard and Father was faced with a choice. Abandon the project or aquire money through more questionable means. Breaking into mercenary work In 2315, armed with whatever armor and weapons they could find, the Boome marines made their debute on the mercenary stage. And their inheret weaknesses became aparent. The marines were disorganized, often times incompetent at jobs that required protection and with a tendency to fly into a berserker rage due to the chemicals that flowed through their bloodstream. Even with all that, they continued to find work as highly expendable muscle and the money started to roll in from crime lords looking for dumb muscle to companies not aware of what they are getting into. With that money, the quality of equipment and muscle increased over time, but the tactics and way of thinking began to show deminishing returns. Change in leadership and reforms. By 2350, the Boome marines had grown into a formidable faction, but were still overshadowed by their competition. A change was needed and Father knew he could not be the one to lead his 'sons' into the future. In early 2350 it came down to two choices. Hunter Helms and Bromun Creas. Both men who had distinguished themselves in service and shown leadership qualities. Even though it looked like the position of High Commander would go to Bromun, due to his brutal tactics and high success rate, Father chose Hunter for the position. The reason was that Hunter had plans to set into motion reforms to the tactics, deployment and training of the mercenaries and the newborn. Reforms they desperately needed. With Hunter at the helm, the Boome marines had entered a golden age as they began to expand their operations, aquire better contracts for work and the quality of both their equpment and troops began to skyrocket. Hunter began a small pet project on the side as he started to recruit those of his brothers that performed exeptionally well into a group. These men showed exeptionall skill in tracking, capturing and eliminating their targets, working together like a well oiled machine and had passed their trials by performing the third requirement. This group became known as the Wolfpack and would have such members in its ranks as Seth Rollonso, Varn Merner, Joseph Mercury and James Noble among others. It all came crashing down in 2368, when an assassin's blade pierced Hunter's neck. The one respncible is unknown to this day. After his death there was no leader chosed as the power struggle would rip the organization apart. So a small council of every commander was formed to keep operations going untill an alternative is found. Trixina incident and fallout. In 2373, on the tropical resort planet Trixina, several other mercenary factions organized an ambush for the Boome marines in order to settle old scores. The resulting fight lasted for 3 days and led to a chain reaction that distabilized the entire region. This had forced the UGC's hand and in turn, they created the Mercenary Union and demanded that the ones responcible for the Trixina incident be brought to justice. By the time they got to the Boome marines, the sole survivor of that fight, Varn Merner, was sent into exile. The new era In 2382, Commander Rollonso took control of the organization after securing a lucrative deal with HarkArk. Once The only one oposed to the decision was Bromun Creas, who later left and his loyalists followed. They are the only ones to do so. Under Seth's leadership, the Boome marines had entered a new era.The Wolfpack now had expanded to be its own company equped to deal with the worst possible oponents. After a successfull campaign on Zeruel, a deal with the SDF was made to help fight and eliminate threats such as The Divinity's Creed, Lunar Children and other dangers. Now the Boomes have a new enemy in the face of the Creed. Training The fact that the Boome marines manpower comes from clones, allows for quick replenishment of its forces. However the process creates many undesirables as well. The reformed training program was put in place to reduce that number either through hard training or through other means. Birth and basic training. Life for a Boome marine begins once the incubation process in the clone chambers ends. The process usually takes around six months The "newborn" emerge from the tanks as full grown adults, resembling grown adult human males standing at 2m(6.5ft) height. Any minor mutations that result in minor changes in appearance show themselves in the first 6 months. (Hair in unexpected places or lack of any hair, change of eye or hair color, shape of pupils and in some cases, fangs) What follows is 2 years spend in education and training. The first year in training is spend in learning how to use every piece of equipment available to them. After the first year is over, every newborn, now known as initiate is assinged to specialized training. Depending on what skills they exelled during the previous year After the second year is over. They are ready to take the next and final step. The trials In order to graduate to full blown member, each initiate must pass through 2 out of 3 trials in order to pass.The trials of Knoledge, Body and Instinct. The first trial is that of Knowledge. The trial itself is rigurous exam to test the acumulated knoledge over the last two years. The trial of Body is the second trial. It is a series of tasks to see if the initiate can sustain enough damage to his body, before sucumbing to a berserker rage. The last trial is optional as it is the most dangerous. It is considered the only option if the initiate has failed the one of the other two trials, or has something to prove. The trial of Instinct sends the the initaite deep into the jungles of Boome. Where they must survive for a month using only whatever they can bring with them. The mortality rate of this trial is 80%. Equipment Boome marines use many weapons used by military personel all around the galaxy. However, they are encouraged to find aquire any and all weapons they deem usefull while on mission to help boost their arsenal. The armor choice is less varied. Nomad V(Worn by scouts and outcasts) Legion Mk. 3(Worn by regular soldiers in the field) Legion Mk 4.(Worn by members of the Wolfpack) Legion Mk 4 Centurion variant (Worn by officers in the field) Combat stim-A last resort piece of equipment. The chemicals contained in this syringe interact with those in the marine's blood, making them fall into the berserker rage. It is advices that the Combat stim be taken only in a situation of being surrounded by hostiles and zero chance of civilian casualties. Media Legion_Mk._3|Boome with Legion Mk3 armor Category:Factions Category:Military Force